moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
(About) Elf is what she considers to be a "semi-famous" forumer. Mostly known for her nice forums, color coded looks, and spamming of her discord invite link. She gained her username when inactive MovieStarPlanet accounts were deleted, and has stuck with the elven/mythology aesthetic ever since. Elf made her first account in July, 2012. She swapped her accounts multiple times, unsatisfied with each one. Elf quit on her accounts multiple times throughout the years she has played, but always finding a way to come back to the game and obsess over it again. Although she reminds herself she is "too old" for the game, she continues to play out of enjoyment of her slowly unretrievable childhood. Due to Elf swapping through many of her accounts, they have just been sat there, stuck in a time caplus on MovieStarPlanet. Her highest level account reached level 29, an achievement at the time; she was proud of. By no means does it matter anymore. Elf has no means to level herself up, or achieve any fame on MovieStarPlanet. That dream has subsisted with the years of playing the game, although she wishes she could have even just a drop of fame, just to get money to buy outfits. Whenever Elf has VIP bought, she's very kind and enjoys to give to others. She will hand out greets to help with leveling up, autographs, and any other means to help support someone. She likes giving back to the community whenever the time is possible. Elf has made a ton of friends this coming year (2019) due to coming back. She is very thankful to be able to earn such valuable friendships throughout this times, and adores them dearly. She could've think of any other friends she would have, seeing as they are easy to communicate with and throw jokes around. Elf met xo caitlin xo and elía around the same time. They all met on a since now deleted discord server Elf created called "calamity." They easily became quick friends, picking up others as their friends through their daily chatting. Although some have fallen apart due to drama, or just due to inactivity, she still values the friendships she's made with them, nonetheless. ox caitlin xo is very outgoing, has her own way of speaking (which is quite funny) and always knows how to throw humor into a chat. Caitlin is very energetic, which lifts up the mood a ton when she is talking to everyone. Elia is the same way, although she is very sweet and reserved, timid, almost. She expresses how she hates being mean, she is a sweetheart, mostly pure. Elf would consider these two her bestfriends, even if they do not see her in that light. Elf enjoys making outfits and forums. Outfits is a speciality of hers, as she is out of the norm. She enjoys to color-code her outfits with one color picked out, causing for some beautifully made outfits, in her opinion. She does not mind if people buy her outfits, but she would enjoy getting credit when credit is due. Elf loves making new friends, it's one of her most favorite things. She is very inviting and open to new friends, especially if they are apart of the LGBTQIA+ community, and have her interests. (Appearance and Style) Elf has very pale, light-pinkish undertone skin. It is not a glitched skin. She has the "asian eyes" which are a color of light purple, a pointy round nose, with light-pink pouty lips, they are almost the same color as her skin. She usually has the long, doll-like eyelashes on. It is very rare to see her without them. Occasionally her outfits will include "elf ears," although due to her style, it is very rare to happen. Most of Elf's outfits are girly, mythology-themed, or business-women. It depends on the style that is meant to be at hand, as she tries to fit in with what season it is. She never makes her outfits mis-match colors. They are always in the bracket of color-coded colors. (Trivia) Elf does not use her legal name. She wishes to change her name to her current name, which is Zaylee. Elf used to have 11 animals, 10 cats and 1 dog. She is now down to 3. Elf has only created accounts on the USA server. Elf's favorite color is blue, although sometimes she differs with different colors. Elf's is 16 years old. Elf's birthday is March 27, making her an Aries. Elf has assumed she has spent almost ~2k on MSP. All spread out from her accounts. Elf's lucky numbers are 7 and 13. She does not know why, it was just randomly decided. Elf was IP banned on MSP one time. It was never stated by MSP how or why this happened. Elf's favorite food is mozzarella sticks!